


[Cover] John Watson, Bachelor (Director's Cut)

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I loved this fanfiction work so much!Johnlock is so precious in here.Thank you for the hits, comments, kudos and bookmarks!More rantings on the Notes. ;)





	[Cover] John Watson, Bachelor (Director's Cut)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inevitably_johnlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/gifts), [TheGhostInTheMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostInTheMachine/gifts).



> What I TRULY regret was ... I wasn't here on this fandom _five_ years ago when this gem started.  
>  But also back then, I wouldn't have been able to make this. So in a way, I am thankful still that I was able to read this. With the help of Finn (bananashirtsandbadpuns in tumblr), Steph (inevitably-johnlocked on tumblr) of course! and Saskia from the IAJL group on Facebook. They have the copies of this BRILLIANTLY written fanfiction that they generously shared.
> 
> For _you_ , who haven't read and haven't heard of this. I can only share the Tumblr [post](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/173292014529/john-watson-bachelor-copy) of Steph if you're curious about the story. I would also like to ask a favour, the author deleted the work for a reason (*CRIES*). Let us respect that. READ FOR YOURSELF and don't re-UP on other sites. Thank you very much.
> 
> I'd say, support the author and their works--but since the author isn't here anymore, I'll just say,  
> whoever knows her, or still have a news about her; support her as well on whatever stuff she's up to after all these years. That's all. Thank you!

[](https://imgur.com/K8zGRRR)

**Author's Note:**

> This cover is for Rayonea, wherever you are. Thank you so much for taking the time and the hard work on writing this story. Kudos to you.
> 
> To Finn: Thank you for sending me THAT message, I was able to read this brilliant story that lead me on making this cover!
> 
> To Steph: Thank you so much for that Tumblog post! I owe you my rollercoaster of emotions! ^^
> 
> and to Saskia: for the e-mail and conversation regarding this story. ^^


End file.
